1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor using a magnetoresistance effect (magnetoresistive effect) element containing a pinned layer and a free layer, and more particularly to a magnetic sensor having two or more magnetoresistance effect elements formed on a single chip where the magnetization directions of the pinned layers of the magnetoresistance effect elements cross each other, as well as a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, as an element usable in a magnetic sensor, there are known a giant magnetoresistance element (GMR element), a magnetic tunnel effect element (TMR element, tunneling GMR), and others. These magnetoresistance effect elements are provided with a pinned layer whose magnetization direction is pinned (fixed) in a predetermined direction and a free layer whose magnetization direction changes in accordance with an external magnetic field, thereby exhibiting a resistance value that accords with the relative relationship between the magnetization direction of the pinned layer and the magnetization direction of the free layer.
However, it is difficult to form two or more magnetoresistance effect elements on a single minute chip where the magnetization directions of the pinned layers of the magnetoresistance effect elements cross each other. Such a single chip has not been proposed yet, and therefore there arises a problem such that a magnetic sensor made of a single chip using a magnetoresistance effect element cannot have a wider application range due to the restriction imposed on the magnetization direction of the pinned layer.